From Slavery to Shiz
by Annibelle White
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to "Prisoner of War." Newly married, Fiyero and Elphaba head to Shiz.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For all of you who do not know, this is a SEQUEL. Please read "Prisoner of War" before you read this, or you might be pretty confused.**

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

Elphaba sat beside her husband in a carriage on the way to Shiz, her feet bouncing up and down nervously. "I have been waiting for this _forever_."

Fiyero laughed, his hand on her knee. "I can tell."

"I can't believe this. I thought when they captured me, that this would never actually happen and now..."

"And now here you are, my wife." He kissed her cheek.

Their wedding had only been weeks ago. Fiyero's uncle and adviser had shipped them off to Shiz as soon as possible. It was best for Fiyero to get his education as fast as possible so he could return as soon as possible and rule his kingdom. Instead of a bed slave, she had become his wife. During the two weeks before leaving for Shiz, she had spent time in his village, talking to the people, learning about their lives. It was a requirement of being queen, she'd been told. So she and Fiyero hadn't actually spent much time together since the wedding – outside of bed. "I hope I'm prepared for this. I mean, I haven't actually been studying for over a year."

"You were reading plenty, though. And you're smarter than me, Fae. You'll be fine. I love you."

She smiled at him, but did not respond in kind. Despite their marriage, these were words she still was not ready to say. "Whatever you say."

"You don't love me?" He pressed.

She hugged herself. "Fiyero..."

"I don't understand. You're not a bed slave anymore. What's stopping you from loving me?"

"It's not that simple. Fiyero, we just got married. Give me a little time, please. You told me you knew I couldn't say it yet when you asked me to marry you. I thought you understood."

He turned away from her but nodded.

She sighed, frustrated with him. What did he expect? That they would get married and suddenly she would love him? Elphaba was barely used to this new life, and now they were on their way to a new place. Why did he have to push her so much? "You know I care about you." She put her hand on his. "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. It's just hard, Fae. To know that you don't feel the same."

"I never said I didn't," she said gently. She turned his head to face hers and kissed him. "Let's just see how things go at Shiz. Now, can you explain where we're living?"

He nodded. "We've got an apartment on campus, between the boys' and girls' dorms. Mostly upperclassmen live there, but because we're married and I'm a prince, they made an exception."

"Do they know... who I am?"

"The staff? The headmistress? Yes. They do. Only because there will be other Munchkins there and I worry they might not be kind to you. The staff seemed understanding."

"Money can do that," she murmured. She hadn't thought about what would happen when they got there and she saw people, perhaps even people she had known. Elphaba couldn't imagine that it would be pleasant. But she didn't intend to make many friends to begin with, so she was surprisingly unperturbed by the thought.

The carriage jolted to a stop and Elphaba swallowed hard. Fiyero held her hand and smiled at her. "Here goes nothing, huh?" He opened the door and helped her out of the carriage.

Elphaba looked around. Compared to the tall but brown, dry grasses of the Vinkus, Shiz was so much more green. The differences in the climates and appearances were almost like the differences in Fiyero and her. People ran around, laughing. There was chattering everywhere – giggling girls, ogling boys. It was almost too much for her, and she slowly maneuvered herself behind her husband. Aside from their wedding, where people had been relatively quiet, Elphaba had not been around this many people since her father had dragged her preaching over a year ago. She didn't know why, but she felt almost afraid of all of the commotion. "Let's get settled," she said.

She knew he sensed the change in her, but he said nothing. Instead he took his bag and she took hers and he led her towards their apartment building. People close to them began to whisper. Elphaba felt their eyes on her and she kept her own on the ground in front of her. She realized neither she nor Fiyero looked exactly normal. And if any of them were Munchkinlanders from around where she had grown up, they might even know who she was. She did not want that. She wanted to disappear into the background.

When they finally reached the building, she could not have been more relieved. Still those who passed them in the halls and stairways stared unflinchingly, or at least that's how it felt to her. She practically slammed the door behind them when they got into their apartment. Elphaba let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Are you okay, Fae?" Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh! Yes. I just... did you notice everyone staring at us?"

Fiyero looked at her skeptically. "I noticed one or two people, yes, but not a lot."

Maybe he was just used to it. Or really clueless. "It's been a while since I've been stared at like a creature in a zoo, that's all."

He nodded. "I'm sorry if anyone made you uncomfortable. But here we are, home sweet home for the next few years." Fiyero took her bag from her and placed it on the ground. "We have two rooms and a bathroom."

Elphaba felt herself relax a little as she looked around. They had a bedroom with a bathroom attached. The bedroom was not nearly as big as Fiyero's back home, but it was bigger than hers had been. Wait, Fiyero's bedroom back at Kiamo Ko was hers, too. She went back out into the other room. There was a small kitchen in the corner with a stove and small oven and some cupboards. The rest of the room held a small couch and a bookshelf.

"We'll make it feel more homey," he told her, smiling. Fiyero was always so hopeful. Sometimes it irritated her to no end, but at other times, she knew she needed someone like that. She was always so negative, and she had been that way long before being captured as a bed slave and the tragedy that had come along with it. Fiyero contrasted that in a good way, when it wasn't obnoxious.

"I'm sure you will." Elphaba brought her small bag into the bedroom and opened it on the bed. When their marriage had been announced, the palace tailor had made her actual dresses, rather than just the robes and slinky nightclothes she had worn as a bed slave. They had asked her if she had a color preference. She had told them black. For the most part, that was what clothes they had made her. She had one navy skirt and blouse and a brownish crimson dress, as well. Other than that, everything was just as she had asked for, black. Elphaba began to hang her dresses in the closet and put her nightclothes and underclothes in the drawers.

Fiyero came in a few moments later and began to put his clothes away, too. "I thought I didn't need servants, but I will admit, it will most definitely be different. I don't know how to cook much of anything."

"I know a few things." She had cooked for her family plenty. "I know how to do pretty much all of the chores. You can leave that to me."

"No. I will help with what I can. Just be patient and teach me. You did not go from being my bed slave to my maid. You are my wife, my queen, and I will treat you that way."

Elphaba smiled slightly for the first time since they had exited the carriage. "I don't know, Fiyero. Somehow I just don't think I can trust you to do all the chores right. Like you said, you grew up with servants."

"And you grew up with none. I can trust that when we return to Kiamo Ko, you will be fine letting them do the housework."

"Maybe I won't." She kidded.

"Then maybe you are crazier than I thought." He kissed her.

"Well, maybe I am." Elphaba laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Apprehension**

Fiyero was beginning to become concerned. She had refused to leave the apartment the entire night the night before, and now she was resisting him again. "We really need some food. And I know how you've been longing to get your hands on some new books. We have to pick up our school books by the end of the day."

She was curled up on the couch, staring out the window. "Can you go?"

"You're the one who knows how to cook. How am I supposed to know what to buy?"

"Oh. Let me make you a list." Elphaba got up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Fae, I would really like you to come with me."

She looked at him helplessly, a look he hadn't seen since... since she'd been forced to undergo hell because of that unwanted pregnancy. "I'm just so tired."

He knew she was lying. But that look in her eyes, he couldn't handle it. So he gave in. "I understand. A list will be fine, Elphaba." Fiyero stood there while Elphaba wrote him out a list. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Fiyero."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

She did what she always did when he said that: lowered her eyes and nodded. "I'll see you soon. Don't worry about me. I've got plenty to do."

He left her sitting on the couch and headed outside into the sunlight. Fiyero could not understand why she wanted to stay inside so badly, but he realized pressing it never worked with her. It was so lovely outside, the sun shining, but not scorching. He had never seen so much green in his life. The campus was absolutely lovely. How could Fae want to stay inside? This sudden change in behavior worried him, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

When he got back, she was staring out the window again. There was an expression on her face that he couldn't place, but he knew he didn't like it. Still, when she saw him, she smiled. "Thank you for getting all of those things. Would you like me to make us something now?"

"In a little while." He put the things he had bought on the counter near the sink in the kitchen and sat beside her on the couch. "What's so interesting outside?"

"Nothing really. I'm just looking at the people." That look came back on her face.

"You seem fascinated."

"Just curious."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You seem different."

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It's nothing."

"Fae, darling, it's not nothing. You won't leave the apartment. Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you better than that."

"It's just... there are so many people out there."

He didn't understand. "So?"

"And when we came in _everyone_ stared at us, Fiyero."

She was back to this again. He'd been confused when she had said that a lot of people had been looking at them. He'd only noticed one or two particularly ignorant people who had really stared. What was she seeing? Fiyero cupped her cheek. "You're imagining things, Fae. Why? Are you afraid of something?"

"Not exactly. It's just... all this time, I've been a bed slave. I spoke to you, and only you. Once or twice I spoke with your father or your adviser or to Bokin, when I escaped and you came after me, but there are a _lot_ of people out there."

"What about when you were out talking to the people these past weeks?"

"I spoke with maybe one or two people in one hut. Your guards wouldn't really let me out of their sight, and that meant I couldn't go anywhere too far from the castle."

"So you've been cooped up all this time and that crowd of people feels..."

"Intimidating. And Yero, a lot of them are munchkins. Not everyone in Munchkinland probably knows what I look like, but I'm guessing at least half of them do. It's not as if I'm easy to miss."

"Nothing is going to happen to you here. My adviser spoke with the headmistress himself. And you know I would never let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not sure that getting hurt is what scares me. I don't know that I'm scared, exactly, either. The idea of going out amongst everyone just seems daunting to me. But I honestly don't know why, Fiyero." Elphaba didn't look at him.

"You're going to have to, you know, to go to classes."

"I realize that! And I'll go. I told you that I cannot wait for classes. But socializing? That's not me." She shrugged.

Fiyero laughed. "No, it isn't, is it? But you don't need to hide in here like a scared Puppy."

"I guess not."

"Making a friend or two wouldn't hurt you, you know."

"You should talk. Your only friend is a stable boy."

"I didn't tell you?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba shook her head. "He's the stable master now. I had him promoted."

"Of course you did." Elphaba smiled at him. He was glad to see that smile again.

He kissed her. "Just relax. This is going to be wonderful. And when classes start tomorrow, you are going to be the happiest student on this campus. I know it."

"You're probably right. And class will be different than being social. Studying is what I like."

"Good. Because I might need some help!" He teased.

"I don't know. You can keep up with me. No one back in my school at Munchkinland could. And you're the only _real_ opponent I've ever played in chess."

"Are you actually admitting that I might be as smart as you?"

"I just said that you could keep up," she kidded. "Although on other ways, you are on a completely different level."

"You mean emotionally."

"That. And status-wise."

"Um, Fae, I'm a king. You're a queen. I think we're close to equal."

"Not until recently."

He sighed. "I don't want you to forget what happened to you. But Elphaba, you need to stop thinking with the mindset of a bed slave. You are my queen now," he said, standing up and drawing her with him. "You are my beautiful, amazing queen. And you should think and act like one. You deserve to." Fiyero kissed her on the mouth, hard.

Her body melted against his. "One thing hasn't changed," she breathed.

"It never will," he replied, brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing it. "And that's not the only thing that hasn't changed. I loved you when you were my bed slave and I love you now. No," he said, keeping her face turned towards him, "don't look away. You don't need to say it back. But you need to see that it's true. I love you, and I always will."

He thought he saw tears in her eyes, but she blinked. "You mean more to me than you know, Fiyero. I didn't marry you just to go to Shiz, you know."

He smiled into her eyes. "I know that. You don't have to say it, because I do know."

"You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I'm absolutely dying to get you into bed right now."

He raised his eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Project**

The walk to class the next morning was a little tense, but she would not let Fiyero hold her hand. They did walk side by side, however. Again, Elphaba stared mostly at the ground, only looking up to make sure she was headed the right direction. She and Fiyero had their first class together, though they were to separate that afternoon, which she was more comfortable with than Fiyero was.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you to your afternoon class?"

"Fiyero, it's completely out of your way! It is unnecessary. Just because I told you I was a little bit uncomfortable around a lot of people doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child on her first day of school! I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," she laughed. "And most of the time, you don't have a reason to be." Elphaba lowered her voice as they entered the building where their class was and navigated the halls.

"I have a feeling if I really did have anything to be sorry for, you'd make it pretty clear."

"Oh, I would." Elphaba paused at the door to their classroom.

Fiyero opened it for her. "Here it is, classroom 129. Life sciences."

They were not the first students there. About five other students were sitting in desks together, chatting. One of them was a Munchkin boy that Elphaba thought she might recognize, but wasn't sure from where. They all turned to look at Fiyero and her when they entered the room, but most of them quickly lost interest and went back to talking. The Munchkin boy took a moment longer, but did the same.

Fiyero led her to some seats in the corner. "I wonder what this Dr. Dillamond will be like."

Elphaba nodded and began getting her things together. She had pens, pencils, notebooks and her life sciences book. She opened the book to page one and smiled at the way it felt to touch a book that has never been opened before, a new book. And the potential of her empty notebook, how proud she would feel when it was filled with notes. For a few moments, Elphaba reveled in this feeling.

Elphaba snapped out of her revery several minutes later. The professor walked in, and more students stared at him than had stared at her or Fiyero combined. He was a Goat. She didn't like the way some of the students turned their noses up at him immediately. For Oz's sake, he hadn't even spoken yet, what could they dislike so much?

And she didn't mind what he had to say. This professor got right down to business. Elphaba filled five pages of notes before class's end. But fifteen minutes before the end of class, he did something she _did_ dislike. "I'm going to assign you all a project."

There was a collective groan from the classroom. Elphaba and Fiyero were the only students who did not utter a sound of discontent.

"Don't worry, students. It will be simple. I want you to come up with a presentation on what life sciences means to you and how it connects to your life. You will be working in pairs."

Elphaba felt Fiyero slide a hand onto her knee and squeeze it. She smiled. At least with him in some of her classes, she had someone to work on group projects with. She hated group projects.

"I will be assigning the pairs. Some of you already know each other, but I want you all to get a diverse education, which means meeting people from places other than your homeland. That being said..." Dr. Dillamond began reciting names.

Fiyero's hand slid off of her knee, and her face fell. She exchanged glances with him. This class was getting less interesting by the moment.

The professor reached her name. "Miss Elphaba, you will be with Miss Glinda."

"It's G_a_linda," a blonde called. Elphaba knew just by the looks of her that she was going to be a handful. Oh, joy.

"Fiyero, you will be with Boq."

The boy who Elphaba thought she recognized got up and headed towards Fiyero. Upon hearing his name, she knew where she had seen him before. They had been in school together. He knew who she was. She got up and headed towards her own partner quickly. The less Fiyero was seen with her, the better. Boq may know that some Vinkuns had killed Elphaba's family, but he didn't know Fiyero was a king, and the king of those same Vinkuns. But it would be easy to put together if he figured out who he was married to. She didn't want Fiyero to be hated the way she was sure she was.

"Hi." The blonde girl looked her up and down in a way Elphaba didn't like but chose to ignore.

"Hi," Elphaba muttered. "I suppose we should decide when to work on this project?"

"He said he wants it done by the end of next week. I'm in the dorms with Pfanee, and she really doesn't like company. Are you in the dorms as well?"

"No. I live in an apartment with... I live in an apartment." Elphaba didn't feel like explaining Fiyero at the moment, though she was sure she'd have to.

"Wow, how'd you swing that?"

It looked as thought she'd have to explain him earlier than she'd thought. "I'm married to a Vinkun king. Shall we meet at my place?"

The blonde gaped at her. "You're married to a _king_?"

"My place?" Elphaba repeated.

"Uh, sure. Tomorrow afternoon? Around four?"

"Sounds fine. The apartment is 562. I'll see you then. I'd better get back." Elphaba left the classroom without waiting for Fiyero and practically ran back to the apartment.

He didn't take long to come home. "Fae? Why didn't you wait for me?" He closed the door behind him, looking at her, worried.

"I didn't want you to be seen with me."

"Fae..."

"No, no. Listen, that boy you're working with? I knew him. He _knows who I am_. But he doesn't know exactly who you are. If he saw me with you, he'd know. I thought I'd give you the chance to get to know him before he realizes that you're associated with the murder of my family and therefore one of the most hated Vinkuns in that part of Munchkinland."

He nodded. "I see. You know I could probably explain it to Dr. Dillamond and he'd reassign partners if it was necessary, right?"

"I don't want either of us getting special treatment if we can help it."

"That's fine. What about your partner?"

"She's coming here tomorrow." Elphaba paused. "Can you stay here then? I'd rather not be left alone with her. That girl was already starting to interrogate me and we'd just met. Maybe she'd back off if someone else was hanging around."

"If that makes you feel more comfortable." Fiyero headed to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch? If you want anything other than salad and/or a sandwich, you're going to have to make it yourself, because I have no idea how."

Elphaba laughed, the stress of the project washing away. "A sandwich would be fine, thank you, Fiyero."

"Any time. Now what are the ingredients? I start with bread, right?" He joked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"How much time do we have before afternoon classes?" Fiyero asked as he began to spread some jelly onto several pieces of bread.

"An hour. I have a literature course."

"And I have economics. Are you completely sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"Fiyero!"

"Just kidding."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Judgement**

Fiyero breezed through the rest of the first day. Most of the things they had begun to learn in economics were things his father had explained to him growing up; part of running a kingdom, he supposed. The next morning, he separated from Elphaba again and had his own literature class while she studied mathematics. They had a dreadfully boring history class together in the afternoon and then they returned to their apartment.

Elphaba sat on the couch, tapping her fingers nervously. "I hate this stupid project. I do not want to deal with this girl."

"You barely know her, Fae. How can you possibly dislike her already?" Fiyero snacked on an apple, watching Fae with what he could only define as amusement. He knew her anxiety should not amuse him, but he couldn't help it. She was rarely nervous.

"I can just tell!"

He rolled his eyes, glad she was looking the other direction. When there was a knock at the door, he answered. "You must be Galinda. You and Elphaba are working on that life sciences project together, right?" He gestured towards the coach where Elphaba sat.

The blonde girl nodded, studying him. "Yes. You must be..."

"Her husband. I hope you don't mind if I hang around a little bit. I'm not working on my project with Boq until a little later this week and I don't have anywhere to go. I won't bother you much."

"That's fine."

Fiyero glanced over at Elphaba and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, um, sit down." Elphaba got up and went to the table, gesturing to the seat across from hers.

"So you're a king?" Galinda asked, looking at Fiyero curiously.

"Of a Vinkun tribe. The Arjiki tribe."

"And you're Vinkun, too?" Galinda looked to Elphaba.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm from Munchkinland, originally."

"Then how did you two meet?"

"That would be an extremely long story for another time." Fiyero knew Elphaba dreaded this question so he got in front of it before she got to uneasy. He kissed Elphaba's cheek. "I'll be doing dishes, okay?"

She nodded. "You don't need to tell me what you're doing when you're literally just going to be across the room, Fiyero. It's not like you need permission to do the dishes!"

He was just trying to make her comfortable, but he realized his behavior was only making this more awkward, so he decided he'd just hang in the kitchen area and not talk for a few minutes. Instead, he just watched the two interact.

"How long have you been married?" Galinda asked.

"Um, a month or so." Elphaba looked at her hands.

"So you're newlyweds! That's so sweet!" The blonde gushed.

Elphaba looked horrified.

"You two must be so in love."

Fiyero watched Elphaba answer that question. She didn't seem to have trouble answering. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"It's nice that you two are going to school together. Is he in all your classes?"

"Just two." Elphaba shrugged. "Maybe we should work on the project a little."

"Oh, yes, the project. Well, I've been thinking, instead of babbling on about ourselves in class, we could introduce each other. That's why I was asking so many questions! Then we can talk about what life sciences means to each of us. I suppose I should tell you a little about myself as well."

"If that's absolutely necessary."

Fiyero bit his cheek, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm from Gillikin."

"Not surprised."

"And I am going to study sorcery with Madame Morrible herself. A teacher of mine from back home wrote her a recommendation letter and she had me come out here for an interview before she accepted me into her sorcery program."

Elphaba seemed impressed and raised her eyebrows. "That sounds pretty intense."

"I had my first lesson this morning. It didn't seem too bad."

"I see."

Fiyero came back to the table then. "Sorcery, huh? Sounds interesting. Can you show us anything?"

"I... I'd rather not." Galinda flushed. "Maybe when I get better at it."

Fiyero nodded. "I've always thought Elphaba would make a good witch."

"You did?" Elphaba looked at him.

"I did. Like I've said, there's a fire in you, and I think that fire would be great for magic."

Now Elphaba was flushing, too. "Well, back to the project..."

When Galinda left later that night, Elphaba collapsed on the couch. Fiyero sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "That was interesting."

"Very. And we aren't even finished. This project is ridiculous. I hate working with people."

"Fae, she didn't seem that bad. A little flaky, but she seemed nice. I didn't see her staring at you or I like you seem to think people have been."

"I'm not crazy, Fiyero!"

"I never said you were."

"You implied it." Elphaba sighed.

"I didn't." Fiyero paused. "You told her we were in love."

"Because if I hadn't, Fiyero, there would've been more questions than I wanted to answer. When I'm ready for that, you will be the first to know. But the rest of the Oz needn't know what I went through. After our little adventure in Munchkinland, I have a feeling some of the Munchkinlanders have theories..."

"They're wrong. They called you a whore."

"I wasn't far from it, Yero."

"Not to me. Never to me."

"But think of how it will sound to people, Fiyero. It'll sound... wrong, like I seduced you into marrying me. It'll seem like I'm still just your whore."

"No one needs to know, then. You were never a slave to me, never a whore. And the rest of Oz doesn't need to think of you that way, either. You are a queen, and that is all anyone ever needs to know." He promised her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Elphaba got up. "I do not feel like making dinner."

"What do you want? I'll make it."

"I don't think so! You almost started a fire last night trying to make _tea_, Fiyero!"

"Then we'll have to go out."

Elphaba bit her lip.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't have to talk to anyone."

"Good."

Unfortunately, that was completely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: To the people who have suddenly been obsessing over Truth or Dare, your comments have been noted. Right now, I'm not sure what I'm doing with that story. I don't see why some of you think it's so awesome. It's not the one I'd say is my best (nor my worst). But I will consider what has been said. I also feel like I've gone so many directions so many times with them that it's hard to come up with ideas. So if you have any of those, go ahead. **

**In regards to THIS story, this is not how I expected this conversation to go. Nor is it how I expected they'd become friends. But it decided to take it's own direction, and I let it. I love it when it does that. When the characters do what they want. I'm sorry it's been so long. Work has been stressful.**

**Oh, and I'm engaged. That's also been a little crazy. :-)**

**Chapter 5: Confession**

Elphaba followed closely behind Fiyero as they entered a local cafe, almost shielding herself with his body. She was starving, but there hadn't been many restaurants in Munchkinland – the only way she knew how they worked was from reading books. Of course, she'd been in one or two taverns. Her father had tried to drag her to sing for the most depraved, godless people. What better place to find those poor souls than a tavern? But this cafe was not a tavern. It was filled mostly with students.

And some of those students were students they already knew. At a table at the front sat Galinda, some other students and Boq. Fiyero squeezed her hand when he saw them. "Do you want to leave?" He asked quietly.

But Galinda had already seen them. The blonde jumped out of her chair and bounced over to them. "Why Elphaba, it feels like only ten minutes ago I was talking to you," she joked.

Elphaba caught herself grinning at the sarcasm. "More like half an hour."

"Come sit with us?"

She looked at Fiyero, who nodded. "That sounds fine." They followed Galinda to the table.

"These are some of our other classmates," Galinda said. "This is Elphaba and her husband, Fiyero. They're Vinkun royalty!"

Elphaba gulped and looked at her hands, but not before she caught the look on Boq's face. Would he say something? "It's nothing, it's not a big deal out here."

"Elphaba?" Boq asked, looking at her.

"Yes." She met his gaze, challenging him.

"I heard that... they told us..."

"Whatever they told you wasn't true." Fiyero's voice was tense.

"That's coming from the one of the people who probably killed Frexspar Thropp? I'm not sure." Boq glared at Fiyero.

She should've known this was a bad idea. "He didn't kill my father."

"What?" Galinda and the others were looking at the three of them curiously.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so well," Elphaba muttered, standing quickly. "I need to go home."

Fiyero nodded and hurried her out of the cafe before anyone else spoke. "That went well."

"I'm sorry. I knew you shouldn't be seen with me..."

"Elphaba!" Galinda ran out, breathless. "Wait!"

"I really want to go home," she said firmly.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Listen, Galinda, I don't know if that's a good idea..." Fiyero began.

"What's going on here?" Galinda demanded. "What was Boq talking about? He was explaining it back in the restaurant, but it didn't sound... pleasant. I thought maybe it wouldn't be fair to hear it without first hearing what you have to say."

Fiyero looked at her. "You don't have to explain this, Fae." He got between her and Galinda as they walked.

"Boq will if I don't. And she's right. She's trying to be fair. Very few _fair_ things happen in this world." Elphaba sighed. "But I'm not talking about it out here," she told Galinda. "Wait until we get back, please."

When they got into the apartment, Elphaba sat down on the couch. Galinda sat beside her and looked at her inquisitively. "Are you okay? Boq seemed rude. I don't know what history there is there, but..."

"I'm fine. This is a long story. And I don't know you very well." She was wondering why she'd agreed to tell Galinda this.

"I want to know. Please."

Fiyero sat on her other side and slid his arm around her waist. "This isn't a pleasant story, no matter who tells it."

Elphaba turned to her husband, surprised at what she was going to say. "Yero? I want to tell her this alone."

"I'll go finish up some work in the bedroom." He did not question her, and for that she was grateful. Fiyero grabbed his books and went into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"I do not want you to tell this story to anyone else," Elphaba began.

"I won't."

"Not that matters much, now that I think about it. It will be all around campus by tomorrow – the Munchkinland version of it, anyway. We were hoping to avoid that." She sighed. "I grew up in Munchkinland. My father was a respected preacher, and I was to be Eminent Thropp."

Galinda looked impressed. "I suppose there's royalty on both sides of your family!"

"My father decided it would be a good idea to go preaching in the Vinkus one summer and he took the whole family – my sister, my brother, my Nanny, him and me. But the tribes were at war in the Vinkus, and while he was preaching, there was an attack. My family was killed."

"I'm sorry. But what did Boq mean about Fiyero killing your father?"

"He didn't. But the tribe that made the attack was the one Fiyero is now king of. He was prince then. And he didn't know, he wasn't even there, okay?"

Galinda nodded.

"They captured me and made me a slave. Fiyero's slave." Elphaba gave Galinda moment to let that sink in.

It did, after a moment. "What _kind_ of slave?" The blonde's eyes were filled with horror.

"The kind you're thinking."

"Sweet Oz! Why are you so nice to him? He..."

"Stop. I'm not done. Fiyero wanted nothing to do with such things. But... but it wasn't that simple. I'm not going into detail about that. Not now. It's not how it sounds, I can promise you. Fiyero was good to me, so good to me. But in Munchkinland, the stories weren't the same. In their version, I sold my family out to be a Vinkun whore."

"That doesn't seem like something anyone would do, especially not you, not from the little I know of you."

"I'm glad you can see that."

"So you're married to him now?"

"Like I said, Fiyero was good to me. And we found out that there was more between us than just the roles that were assigned to us. He cared about me much more than was custom. And when he became king, he asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"Let me get this straight: his people captured you, killed your family and he practically raped you? And you love him?"

Elphaba lowered her eyes. "I do," she admitted. Quickly she added, "And he didn't rape me. He did _nothing_ wrong. But you can see how the people in Munchkinland might not see it that way?"

"I'm not going to pretend to understand you," Galinda said. "But I'm not going to judge you. I can tell that he cares about you. And you care about him. That's all that really matters."

Elphaba smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

"I can see why this is something you'd want to tell people."

"Clearly."

"And I'm sorry any of that ever happened. Aside from the part where you fell in love."

"I'm sorry, too. And so is Fiyero. He apologizes to me every single day, and there was nothing he could've done. I wish he could understand that. I think I forgave him before he was even able to forgive himself."

"It takes a strong person to go through that. And to forgive him."

Elphaba nodded. That was a compliment. She didn't know how to deal with compliments.

"I... I can talk to Boq. He seems to like me. Maybe he'll listen. If I go now, maybe I can stop him from telling the entire school."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. We can talk more when we get together later this week to talk about the project."

"Galinda..." Elphaba stopped her before she walked out the door.

"What?"

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Two Sides**

Fiyero heard the apartment door shut and went into the living room hesitantly. "That was a quick conversation."

Elphaba nodded. "It was."

"What happened?"

"I gave her the shortest version I could. And she... she was nice about it. She left to go try and stop Boq from spreading things all over campus." Fae sounded surprised – he certainly was.

"Wow." He sat beside her.

"I didn't expect her to react that way. I did expect some of it. I mean, at one point she said that you raped me and that she couldn't understand how I loved you, but she also said she realized we cared about each other."

"I guess in some ways, technically, that was rape..." Fiyero didn't like the thought of that.

"On your father's part. He forced you just as much as me. He gave us no choice."

Fiyero tried to blink the thought away. "So she really wasn't horrified?"

"She was. But not at either of us. She knows I love you, Fiyero." Elphaba put her hand on his.

"Fae?"

"I love you," she smiled at him.

He smiled and pulled her into him arms. "I love you, too." Fiyero buried his face in her hair.

"Don't make a big deal about it," Elphaba grumbled.

He could see she was smiling, though. Fiyero held her for several minutes before talking again. "She might be able to stop the story from going everywhere, but what about Boq?"

"Maybe you were right. You should explain this situation to Dr. Dillamond."

"No. I don't want to look like I'm guilty. I want him to know I'm not afraid of him. I want him to know I'm not the person he thinks I am. And neither are you."

"You're completely insane," she informed him.

"I might be. But think of how it'll look to him if Dr. Dillamond reassigns us. Think of how it'll look to everyone. I'm going to make him change his mind about us."

"Fiyero, you can't make someone change their mind."

"But I can give him the facts and tell him my side of the story and let him decide."

"People are stubborn."

"I can at least try."

The next day, Galinda approached them before class. "I talked to Boq a little. He had already started the whole story when I got back, but it didn't sound like anyone really much cared or was listening. He apparently sounded so adamant about it that the others found it difficult to take him seriously. I told Boq that I didn't think it was an appropriate story for dinner. He turned bright red and stopped talking."

"Thank you."

"But he also said he had some choice words for you, Fiyero, since he has to work with you."

Fiyero had figured as much. "I'll handle it."

"Maybe you should ask for a new partner..."

"We've already had this discussion. He won't." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Dr. Dillamond is coming. We'd best sit down."

Fiyero and Boq were scheduled to work together in the quad that afternoon. As Fiyero put his books down and began to sit beside Boq, the Munchkinlander opened his mouth, but Fiyero wouldn't have it. "No. I'll let you say what you want after you hear this. I'm going to tell you my side of the story, and you're going to listen. You don't have to believe it."

Boq folded his arms across his chest and looked at Fiyero skeptically.

Fiyero took a deep breath. "I'll start with this: Elphaba did nothing wrong. She did not give up her family. She did not sell them out to be a whore."

"There was talk amongst some of the people who knew her, talk that she was captured and brainwashed into giving them up. Is that what happened?" Boq demanded.

"No. She had no part in it, willingly or unwillingly. I don't think anyone actually knew who they were or that they were there until later. As I'm sure you know, there are tribes in the Vinkus. My tribe – I was prince at the time, my father was the king – was at war with another tribe. Elphaba and her father were with that tribe when we ambushed them. Her father was killed in the attack and she was captured. I was not there. I wish I had been. Maybe I could've saved her father, or freed her. But I didn't even know there was an ambush.

"Anyway, they found her sister, Nessa, and the rest of her family less than a mile from the other tribe's camp. My people were stupid. They didn't ask questions. Instead, they just killed them, possibly on orders from my father, though he never confirmed that. Again, I had no idea."

"And what happened to Elphaba?" Boq looked intrigued.

Fiyero could tell he was having an affect. He wasn't sure if it was enough of an affect, but he continued on. "She was made into a slave. My father gave her to me. And I fell in love with her almost immediately. She didn't quite feel the same then – how could she? But I did everything I could to take care of her. Things weren't easy, though. When my father died and I was told that I needed to marry, I asked Elphaba to be my wife. Although she had her doubts, she married me."

"And Elphaba just forgave you?" Boq still seemed uncertain.

"At some point, she did. I don't know why. I may not have directly been involved with what happened to her or to her family, but if I had taken more of an interest in the war earlier, I might have heard about it or been involved and been able to do something. I wish I had."

"They said Elphaba came back."

"She escaped at one point and went back, yes."

"And you forced her back to your castle to be your slave – excuse me, wife?"

"No. I did not force her. Your people forced her. I went back for her. I thought I could talk her down, but before I could, some guy named Bokin came in and grabbed us both. He told us we were to be executed for treason. We both escaped. The only place she had to go was back with me."

"That whole story is pretty fantastical," Boq commented.

"It's a little... crazy. It wasn't one I wanted to tell, nor did Elphaba. But unfortunately there are different sides to this story, and we had no choice."

"It's just so convenient that the two of you sound completely innocent in all of it."

"She is innocent, at least. I'm not so sure I am. I'm guilty by way of ignorance."

"You certainly seem to feel plenty guilty when, according to your story, you've done nothing."

"Doing nothing doesn't mean I'm not wrong in some way. My people killed the entire family of the girl I love. Of course I feel guilty."

"I just don't know."

"That's better than being certain that Elphaba's a traitor. Think what you want about me. But she never did anything wrong."

Boq raised his eyebrows. "You really don't care what I think about you?"

"If I can't change your mind about me, I don't care. But I will not have people attacking my wife because of something she never did. She's been through enough. Elphaba lost her entire family, was forced into slavery and..." Fiyero thought about the aborted pregnancy and swallowed hard. "It hasn't been easy for her. It's certainly _not_ something she ever would have chosen or sold her family out for."

The Munchkin stared at him. "Maybe you're telling the truth. Or something."

"I am. Just please, leave Elphaba out of it. I don't care what you say about me. All I want is for her to have some sort of peace here. She's wanted to be here her entire life and I did everything I could to make sure she could be here. I won't have someone ruin it for her."

"I... I did not mean..." Boq faltered.

He had gotten through to him. At least about Elphaba. "It's fine. Can we just work on the project?"

Boq nodded fervently. "That's a good idea. I need to think about this."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I actually wrote a few paragraphs in Forced Love tonight. So you all might be very pleased soon. I can't promise, but I do believe some ideas are stirring. :-) Anyway, while you wait, enjoy some fluffiness.**

**Chapter 7: Guilt**

"You barely even said 'hello,'" Elphaba breathed, lying next to Fiyero on the couch that evening.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

She grinned, running a finger down his chest. "I'm not."

When he had come in, he had kissed her in a way that made it clear he didn't want to talk. She'd let her body respond, and within moments they'd been half naked on the couch. It wasn't normal for him to behave that way, though she didn't mind it much.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

He pulled her closer, arm around her waist. "Fae, I love you."

"I love you, too. What is this about? What happened with Boq? Did he say something?"

"Not exactly. It's just... Every time I tell that story, Fae, I feel like an awful person."

"You're not. You didn't do anything."

"You said Galinda brought up the word 'rape,'" he began.

She stopped him. "Do I seem like you raped me, Yero?" Elphaba hated when he got this way. Every once in a while he'd blame himself for everything that had happened to her, all the things she knew perfectly well he had no control over. If she'd managed to see that, why couldn't he?

He smiled halfheartedly. "Perhaps not. But it wasn't like you wanted to in the beginning."

"Neither did you," she reminded him. "I said that yesterday."

"But I didn't _have_ to."

"Oh, really? You didn't? So you'd rather your father have given me to his men to be passed around like a cheap bottle of Munchkin wine? Fiyero, for Oz's sake, listen, _you had no choice._"

"Maybe not. But if I had listened more, if I'd known about the ambush, bothered to partake in the war more, I could've stopped..."

"No, you couldn't have. You know how things like that work. There was so much chaos. No one had any idea what was happening. You'd never have even noticed something out of place, people who didn't belong. And what could you have done? You may have been their prince, but in battle they would've listened only to your father."

He was quiet.

"Fiyero, I know you feel guilty sometimes. So do I."

"You? For what? Going through hell?"

"For falling in love with you. For being _happy_ with you when my family is dead. There is a part of me that feels like I should be mourning forever. That I don't deserve to be happy."

"After what you dealt with, after what you lived through, no one deserves to be happy more than you do, Fae."

"No. My family deserved to be happy. They're dead. I lived. I feel guilty about that. But most of the time, Fiyero, I can ignore it. So please, do the same. You did nothing wrong. You saved my life, Yero, you know that."

"I didn't save your life, Fae."

"Really? You don't realize all of the ways that I could've ended up dead, Fiyero. How about when you got us out of Munchkinland alive? And you really think that, if no other soldier wanted the green girl, they wouldn't have put me to death?"

"No!"  
"I'm not so sure about that, my dear. I know you'd never let it happen, but if you hadn't been there..."

He held her even closer. "Stop that."

"I'm trying to make a point, Fiyero. The point is that all you ever did for me was help me and love me. And nothing about that is bad. It's unconventional and unexpected. But it's not bad."

He kissed her forehead. "I am so lucky to have you."

Elphaba felt herself flushing. "I don't know." Luck was not something she felt either one of them had. "Anyway," she changed the subject, "what did happen this afternoon?"

"He won't say anything about you again. That much I know."

"So he listened to you?"

"He listened enough to know he needs to leave you alone."

"Did he believe you?"

"I honestly don't know, Fae. But I think he realizes you're innocent. I don't know that he believes I am. I think he still thinks you were brainwashed."

"Like anyone could brainwash me!" She was indignant.

"I know," he smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. The point is, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"What about you?"

"He can't really talk about his issues with me unless he talks about you, and I made it clear that it's off limits. So while he may not like me, there's not much he can do about it at the moment."

"Well, my king, aren't you becoming quite the diplomat, negotiating peace between people?" Elphaba laughed.

"I suppose. Boq certainly doesn't like me, but he's willing to shut up. That's all I wanted."

"It's a compromise." Elphaba got up and stretched for a moment. She was exhausted. "Can you come help me get ready for bed?" She headed into the bedroom and Fiyero followed. Handing him some oils, she pulled her hair up and away from her back so he could rub it on her and stood calmly as he did. Suddenly, she turned around and kissed him hard, grabbing the bottle of oil he so nearly dropped from surprise. "I love you. You did nothing wrong."

He smiled back at her and she could tell he was feeling better. "If that's how you see it, then that's how it went."

"Good. Now, I am so tired. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there in a little bit."

Elphaba found herself lying awake thinking of her family. Nessa was supposed to follow her to Shiz after a year. Shell, too, would've probably ended up at Shiz eventually. Now she was the only one left. Suddenly she felt alone. She got back out of bed and went into the other room, where Fiyero was sitting staring out the window. "Yero?"

He turned to her and his face brightened visibly. "Hey there."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He sighed. "Why are you still up? I thought you were going to sleep."

"I was thinking, too. And apparently my mind wasn't ready to sleep."

He got up and walked over to her. "Is everything okay?"

She shrugged.

Fiyero pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You were just talking about what happened to me, to my family, and I just started thinking about them..."

"Oh, Fae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started that whole conversation. You shouldn't have to listen to me babble about how bad I feel about what happened to you when you're the one it happened to." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"No, no, Fiyero. I'm your wife. You should be able to tell me your problems."

"And you should tell me yours. If you miss your family, you should tell me."

"I... I just... Nessa should've been here next year. And Shell one day, too. And now it's just me. Alone."

"You're not alone. You will never be alone," he promised her.

She slept much better after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much. And I'm going to be honest. I'm thinking about taking either "Yes, Master" or "Prisoner of War" and changing them to stand on their own, not be fanfiction. Hey, if the lady who wrote Fifty Shades of Grey could do it, why can't I?**

**Anyway, I've had a LOT of overtime at work. And this idea came to me today. It's a conversation that I have these characters have often, but Elphaba's reasoning - thanks to her unique and traumatic experience - is a little different here.**

**Chapter 8: Fear of Loss**

The next afternoon, Elphaba sat and read on the couch as Fiyero washed the dishes. He glanced over at her, watching as she turned a page and sighed. Fiyero smiled quietly, studying the way the lamplight hit her skin, the way her braid was beginning to come undone, the way her eyes scanned the page so intently.

Elphaba looked up and caught him staring. "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"I wonder what our kids are going to look like."

Elphaba slammed the book she was reading shut. "No."

"What?"

"We are not having children, Fiyero."

"Where did that come from? Why not? And you realize we have to, since I need an heir?"

"They didn't tell me _that_ when they told me the queen's duties."

"I'm pretty sure they thought you knew. What's the problem?" Fiyero noticed Elphaba's sentences were getting shorter and her voice was tense.

She took a deep breath, but would not look at him. "I don't want to bring children into this terrible world, Fiyero."

"Fae..."

"Have you ever _thought_ about the things we'd need to tell our kids? Or what might happen to them if they were kidnapped by a rival tribe?"

"Not exactly."

"Because nothing terrible happened to you."

But he knew about the horror that had happened to her. He was a part of it. "Fae, please, don't get like this. There are good things in this world. We will protect our children."

"My father thought he was protecting Nessa. She's dead. So is he. I'm not having children. I will not lose anyone else. It's hard enough to love you thinking that something could happen..."

He sat down beside her and struggled to understand. In one awful day, every person she loved in the world had been taken from her. So now she was too afraid to love anything else. No wonder she still had trouble saying "I love you," more than once every once in a while to him. She couldn't imagine having a child because all she thought about was losing them. How could he possibly relate to that? He pulled her into his arms. "We have to."

She resisted, but gently. Fae shook her head. "Fine. Let's ignore what I just said. That's not all there is to it. When our children get to be old enough, they will want to know how their parents met. And how in Oz do you propose we explain _that_?"

He had no answer for that.

"And that they have literally no family to speak of. No aunts, uncles, or grandparents because they are _all dead_?"

Fiyero opened his mouth, but he still could not think of something reassuring to say to her.

"But I'm jumping ahead of myself, aren't I? Fiyero, when... when that awful thing happened and your father insisted I have that..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She was talking about the abortion. He didn't want her to think about it.

"I got an infection, remember? I had a fever. How do we know that didn't cause infertility, anyway?"

"Well, we don't." Fiyero blinked. "But that doesn't mean we can't try." She had pointed out so many flaws in his little plan that his head was a whirlwind. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't say that. You should've. It is a discussion we need to have. Because you're right, it was very clear to me when I married you that you would need an heir, but I was more focused on the immediate future – on Shiz, on you."

"Did you think you'd just ignore it?"

"I don't know what I thought, Fiyero. I didn't want to think about it. The idea of having children is somewhat bothersome to me."

"I could tell."

"I can't do it, Fiyero. I can't bring a child into this world."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know you are afraid. I understand that. And I'm not saying we need to do it now. Obviously, we need to finish school. But Elphaba, I will protect you and I will protect our children. You're right that I can't promise nothing will happen to me or to them, but I will do my best, as will every soldier in the tribe, every servant we have. Your family didn't have that, as tragic as that is."

"Your father was a king. He's dead."

"Of a heart attack. On a horse. No one killed him. And he went out alone by his own decision. I will not do that. And I will not let our children out alone."

"I don't want to suffocate them in an attempt to protect them."

"We are talking about children who do not even exist yet. Fae, we'll find a happy medium."

"You were a prince, and yet when you went into battle, you got injured – could've been killed."

"That was during wartime, Fae. Hopefully we will never go to war again. And if we do, I will not allow our children to fight."

"I don't think your people would appreciate that."

"You're catastrophizing!" Fiyero was getting frustrated. "You are not letting me find a happy ending here. Please, Fae, stop being so negative. Like I said, we have time. All I'm asking is that you don't just dismiss the idea completely."

The fierceness in her eyes faded. "Fine."

Maybe in time she would feel safer. After a few years with him, after knowing he wasn't going to leave her or die on her, she may feel differently. He could only hope her mind would change. Because he wasn't exactly sure what would happen if they didn't have children, but he knew it could become a problem. "I love you."

"I know, I know."

"And?"

"And I love you. Why do you insist on making me say it so often?"

"I like to hear it." He shrugged.

"You really are difficult," she informed him.

"Sometimes, you are, too," he told her. "But I think I love you more because of that. Someone who agreed with everything I wanted and said would just be too boring."

"That is true," she smiled at him. "And I do love you so much, Fiyero. You have to know that."

"I do," he grasped her hand, smiling back at her. "I knew even when you didn't yet."

She raised her eyebrows. "That just sounds like you were overconfident," she teased. But she rested her head against his chest.

"Sometimes it's hard to understand your thought process, but I haven't been through what you have. I can't possibly understand not wanting to have children, but I can at least acknowledge that after what you've been through, it's not necessarily surprising. But perhaps we should not discuss it for some time."

"Perhaps. It's not just what I've been through. I never wanted children of my own. Then again, I never thought I'd really be married, either."

"Maybe it's an idea you need to adjust to. I like to think that you like being married. Maybe you'll like the idea of having children one day, too."

"I do like being married. At least to you."

"I would hope so!"

She laughed and got up. "Come. We may not have children soon, but we can certainly practice..." Fae disappeared into the darkness of the bedroom.

Fiyero followed eagerly.


End file.
